


Old Fashioned

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (I don't even know anymore), F/M, Fluff, Happy, Marriage Proposal, and before Damon died and came back, could pass as Genearl Audience but it contains the word ass..., not much else, set before the mystic falls mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon asks her friends before asking Elena to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Fashioned

Jeremy Gilbert 

"Jeremy?" asks Damon, knocking on Little Gilbert's door.

 

"Yeah?" Jeremy calls through the door.

 

"Can I come in?" Damon asks.

 

"'Course." Damon closes the door behind him and turns to Jeremy.

 

"I want to ask you something. Something important," Damon states.

 

"Go ahead," Jeremy replies with just a hint of confusion and curiosity.

 

"Usually, I would not ask this of you but of your father. But your family is in no way usual and I am sorry for that. However, you are still a part of Elena's family. You, Bonnie, Caroline, my brother, and hopefully myself. She cares about you more than anyone else, and you care about her… that is why I ask you this. Jeremy, I am asking for your sister's hand in marriage," Damon says. "I do realize it is out of time and that Elena is the only one making that decision, but I was raised in the nineteenth century and that means that my mother and father taught me to ask a woman's father for her hand in marriage before asking her. You are the closest thing to a father Elena has."

 

"Damon, I never thought I'd say it but I actually kind of like you. I see that you make her happy, and I'm not going to keep her from being happy forever just because you aren't my favourite person on this planet. The most important thing is that you love her and you would be good to her for the rest of your lives," Jeremy says and Damon nods.

 

"I will, I promise."

 

And he keeps his promise, at least as far as Jeremy knows, because when he's old and grey on his deathbed, surrounded by his never-aging friends, Damon has an arm around Elena as she silently cries, holding her fading brother's hand.

 

Caroline Forbes

"Damon?" Caroline asks. Out of all the people she'd expect to turn up in her dormroom, Damon Salvatore was not one of them… especially since Elena was at Mystic Falls right now. "Oh God, did something happen to Elena?"

 

"No, she's fine," Damon says. "I'm here to talk to you." Caroline frowned.

 

"What's so important that you couldn't ask me over the phone?" She snarls, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"I know you hate me. I get it, I don't expect you to like me," he starts, standing up. "I am here because you care about Elena and you and Bonnie are her best friends. I already talked to Bonnie and Jeremy about this so you're pretty much the only one left." He takes a deep breath. "Caroline Forbes, I am here to ask for your blessing of me asking for Elena's hand in marriage." Caroline's frown became a look of shock. 

 

"Damon—" She starts.

 

"Wait, please, I just want you to hear this: I love her. More than I can even understand. The mere thought of her eyes, her voice, her touch makes me smile like a fool. I am acting like a fool and I wouldn't dare to wish for anything else. I am happy, Caroline, for the first time in 150 years I am truly happy and as far as I know, Elena is too."

 

"Damon," Caroline says. "I understand, okay, I'm not blind. I see how madly in love with you she is and I can't deny that you love her too. So, yeah, I still think you're a psychopath, but if you promise to do everything you can to make her happy, I cannot do anything else but give you my blessing." Damon smiles, bowing his head slightly.

 

"Thank you, Caroline."

 

"Oh and Damon, thank you for asking. It's an honourable thing to do. Very romantic," Caroline says, giving him a genuine smile.

 

"Not at all, Miss Forbes, it simply fits the values my mother taught me," Damon replies, smiling back at her.

 

It's not as if they'd be best friends after that, but Caroline felt a little better knowing that Damon was ready to face someone he knew hated him and ask them for something just for Elena.

 

And maybe after a century or so filled with a happy Elena and Damon renewing their vows around three times, she may be convinced that he wasn't a psychopath after all.

 

Elena Gilbert

"Elena?" Damon asks as she is about to walk out the door. She turns, smiling.

 

"Yeah?" She asks as he doesn't say anything.

 

"I was born June 28th, 1840. I was raised to be a man of honour. I was raised with values you would call traditional, if not out-dated. I adjusted as I lived through the nineteenth, twentieth and into the twenty-first century. I became the man you first met and then you made me the man I am now. The man that loves you more than anything before and more than anything that will ever come." He takes a deep breath.

 

"When I was young, when I was human, this, us, would have gone very differently. I would have asked you to go on a walk, I would have had tea with you on the porch, maybe I would have stolen a kiss to your cheek… of course after I had asked for your father's permission. I would have courted you until you would fall for me. And after months or more I would have asked your father again… for your hand in marriage." Damon lowered his eyes.

 

"Your parents are dead and you have no legal guardian because you are firstly: an adult, and secondly: kind of dead. The courting thing also didn't go that well... the whole you being in love with my brother thing was complicated. Still, I want to do this right. I want to start our future right." Damon looked up at her and dropped down on one knee.

 

"I asked Jeremy and Caroline, I asked Bonnie and I asked Stefan. I asked everyone you care about, everyone who knows you and wants you to be happy. I asked them for your hand in marriage. Elena Gilbert, I promise to love and cherish you forever." He pulled out a little box, older than himself with a ring that had been handed down to Salvatore women for centuries. "I present you my mother's engagement ring and I ask you: would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He looks up, searching her eyes, finding them filled with tears.

 

"Yes, Damon, yes!" She cries. He smiled, bigger than she'd ever seen. He gets up, walking over to her and taking her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger.

 

"I love you," he whispers, and kisses her hand.

 

"I love you too, Damon," Elena says, and he pulls her into a tight hug.

 

"So Stefan's okay with this?" Elena asks. Damon smiles.

 

"He is sad because he loves you and he wishes that you chose differently, but he is glad to see you happy. He made me promise on your life that I will do everything in my power to keep you happy," Damon tells her, planting a kiss to her neck.

 

"That's good," Elena says. "You know what'll make me even more happy?"

 

"What, my love? Anything." Elena smiles; she loves it when he calls her that.

 

"If my hot-ass fiancé would join me in college so that I wouldn't have to go crazy missing him over the week." Damon laughs.

 

"And you're sure you'd still learn something if my hot ass was with you in college?" He asks. Now Elena laughs.

 

"We can try who's missing this-" She emphasizes the word by pressing closer to him. "the most."

 

"I would definitely lose that one… so I guess why not?" She squealed in happiness, almost crushing his bones with her hug.

 

"And I have to make sure that no one hits on  _my_  hot-ass fiancé," he adds, and Elena laughs.

 

She can't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> (Hides bc this is so out of character for Damon... geee, I'm bad at this. The only character I can write properly is Dean Winchester, forgive me)


End file.
